USA Network World Broadcast Premieres (V2)
Movies that are set to broadcast on USA. 2020 * Fast and Furious 6 * A Walk Among the Tombstones * Godzilla (2014) * The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Men in Black 3 * John Wick * Iron Man 2 * 10,000 BC (2008) * A Monster Calls * Middle School: The Worst Year of My Life * Arrival * Tomb Raider * Ice Age * Concussion * Ben-Hur (2016) * Norm of the North * Hercules (2014) * The Wild * Creed (2015) * Gravity (2013) * Bolt * Chicken Little * Pacific Rim * The Lego Movie * Jack the Giant Slayer * Epic * Rampage * Rio * Grown Ups 2 * Crimson Peak * Robots * Jurassic World * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks * Equestria Girls: Friendship Games * Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree * My Little Pony: Best Gift Ever * My Little Pony: Rainbow Roadtrip * Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship * Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship * Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown * Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass * Equestria Girls – Holidays Unwrapped * Thor: Ragnarok * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 2 * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween * Fifty Shades Freed * Titan A.E. * Ratatouille * WALL-E * Up 2021 * Furious 7 * Ice Age: The Meltdown * 10 Cloverfield Lane * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip * Warcraft * Toy Story * Toy Story 2 * Toy Story 3 * Whiskey Tango Foxtrot * The Big Short * Wonder Park * The Brothers Grimsby * Rio 2 * Passengers (2016) * The Amazing Spider-Man 2 * Happy Feet * Happy Feet Two * Transformers: Age of Extinction * Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole * Captain America: The Winter Soldier * Arrival * Krampus * Interstellar * John Wick: Chapter 2 * Mechanic: Resurrection * Black Panther (2018) * Avengers: Infinity War-Part 1 * Ant-Man and the Wasp *Star Trek Beyond 2022 * Kong: Skull Island * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Steve Jobs * Fantastic Four (2015) * Cars * Cars 2 * Cars 3 * Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle * Doogal (2006) * Atomic Blonde * Storks * The Great Wall * Captain Marvel * Avengers: Endgame * Boo 2! A Madea Halloween * Angel Has Fallen * My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) * Shrek 2 * X-Men Origins: Wolverine 2023 * Skyscraper (2018) * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Pacific Rim: Uprising * Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom * Tag (2018) * Mortal Engines * The Meg * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * Venom * The Lego Batman Movie * The Lego Ninjago Movie 2024 * Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) * Ice Age: Collision Course * Transformers: The Last Knight * Jumanji 3 * Zombieland 2 * Smallfoot * Hobbs and Shaw * Toy Story 4 * John Wick 3: Parabellum * Spider-Man: Far From Home * Instant Family 2025 * Godzilla vs Kong * Snake Eyes * Bumblebee * Action Point * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part * Red Notice * Terminator 6 * Venom 2 * Fast and Furious 9 * Ferdinand (2017) * Shrek the Third * Onward * Soul 2026 * Jurassic World 3 * Fast and Furious 10 * Scoob 2027 * Space Jam 2 2028 * Shrek Forever After TBA * Rampage 2 * Tomb Raider 2 * Pacific Rim 3 * Now You See Me 3 * Spider-Man (2002) * Spider-Man 2 (2004) * Ghost Rider (2007) * King Kong (2005) * Transformers (2007) * X-Men: First Class * Justice League (2017) * Guardians of the Galaxy: Vol. 3 * Doctor Strange 2 * Black Panther 2 * The Legend of Hercules (2014) * American Assassin * Winchester * Hellfest * At Eternity's Gate * Who Gets Bob? * Freaky Monday * 13 * Sleeper Spy * Deus Ex: Human Revolution * Tesla & Twain * The Woman in Cabin 10 * The Husband's Secret * The 100-Year-Old Man Who Climbed out the Window and Disappeared * The Legend of Tarzan (2016) * The Jungle Book (2016) * Max (2015) * Pixels (2015) * Gods of Egypt * Uncle Drew * Blindspotting * Kin * Hunter Killer * Robin Hood (2018) * Flarsky * Dragged Across Concrete * All the Devil's Men * Speed Kills * Never Grow Old * Keepers * Berlin, I Love You * Viking Destiny * Between Worlds * 47 Meters Down * 48 Meters Down * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows * Day of the Dead: Bloodline * Small Town Crime * Braven * The Forgiven * An Ordinary Man * The Escape of Prisoner 614 * Dark Crimes * The Yellow Birds * Black Water * Siberia * Occupation * Lizzie * BlacKkKlansman * Wild Hogs (2007) * Red 3 * Goosebumps (2015) * Goosebumps: Haunted Halloween * Untitled Kong: Skull Island Prequel * Untitled Godzilla: King of the Monsters Prequel * Snitch 2 * Transformers 6 * Transformers 7 * Transformers 8 * The Jungle Book (2016) * Pete's Dragon (2016) * Beauty and the Beast (2017) * Christopher Robin (2018) * Aladdin (2019) * Maleficent 2 * The Jungle Book 2 * Mary Poppins Returns * The Nutcracker and the Four Realms * The Lion King (2019) * Dumbo (2019) * Mulan (2020) * Alice Through the Looking Glass * Untitled Third TMNT Movie * Goosebumps 3 * Boo 3! A Madea Halloween * Anna * Flight of the Navigator * Rally Car * White Girl Problems * Punch Escrow * Highlander * How to Build a Girl * Now You See Me Spin-Off * G.I. Joe: Ever Vigilant * Untitled X-Men MCU film * Untitled Fantastic Four MCU film * Untitled Avengers vs X-Men film * Shrek 5 * Fantastic Four (2005) * Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Category:Broadcast Premieres Category:USA Network Category:Comcast